


【KT】最冷一天

by Leslieeedinophi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi
Summary: 现实向最后一段是张国荣先生的《最冷一天》20.4.1
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【KT】最冷一天

最冷一天

堂本剛活到现在，确实经历了不少事。  
大概二十多年前那个怀抱着对未来的憧憬和不安上京的堂本少年从来不会想到，自己会大红大紫，会落入过低谷，还会和自己的相方恋爱，还会在出道二十年纪念日之前突然耳朵患病。  
刚入院的那段时间，他像是被一盆凉水从头到脚淋了个透。出道纪念日的喜悦荡然无存，突然而来的疾病把原本能顺利进行的计划拦腰斩断，让所有人都焦头烂额。光一每天忙得快要脚不沾地，但从不在他面前显露出一分疲色。他在病房里，看见电视里光一和长濑他们一起唱歌，喉咙里像是被塞了一团棉花。  
难受。不只是耳朵，还是心里。  
结束之后光一给自己打电话，还提前发mail过来提醒他放远一点开免提。电话那边好像有些悉悉索索的细微声音，他听不太清楚。然后光一低沉的声音传过来，问他现在感觉怎么样。  
挺好的。他回答。  
我看电视了哦，光一果然还是王子啊。  
电话那头沉默着，连那些他目前难以捕捉的杂音都一起消失了。好像过了很久，光一才说了句，我马上就到，剛一定要等我。  
Fufu，我又不会跑掉的啦。他忍不住笑光一有些傻乎乎的感觉。  
等着我。光一这样说。  
挂了电话之后，嘴角还带着点笑意。他觉得有些傻，想想直接恢复正常大概又有些突然，就伸出手一点一点往下拖嘴角，调整回原来的表情。  
有些笑不出来。  
自己都能感觉到没掩饰好了，光一大概也能知道自己的情绪。  
本来两个人的KinKi Kids，所有的责任都落在了光一肩上。堂本剛不敢，也不愿意再让自己的负面情绪给光一添堵——虽然他知道光一从来不会嫌他烦。  
那天倒下的时候，一时间世界都寂静了下来，嗡鸣声源源不断的从各个角落袭来，眼前的一切都变得模糊。  
他一时间竟有些庆幸，这样就不必再理会那些无理取闹的传言了吧？  
横滨Party的时候，光一明明都快要哭了，这个笨蛋可能还以为自己伪装的很好吧。他看着屏幕里光一和fan们合唱，低着头画画努力伪装不愿透露情绪波动。  
生病之后光一宠自己更是宠的没边了，好脾气坏脾气一概不管照单全收，连他自己都觉得有些过分的时候光一也不曾说出一句重话，怎样无理取闹的要求都能得到回应。可是唯独在年末concert这件事情上一步不退，不管自己怎样耍脾气，或是软磨硬泡也不愿意说出同意。  
他知道光一担心他的耳朵。  
两人为此冷战，准确的说应该是他单方面挑起的冷战。最终也不出他所料，没几天光一就没辙了，低声下气过来服软。

“今天好像是最冷的一天。”  
年末con排练结束之后，他翻看着手机推送的天气，随口嘟囔了一句。  
听他说完话，光一走过来帮他整理围巾，手指擦过喉结弄得有些痒。又牵过他手塞进口袋，在他掌心捏了捏，“回家吧。”  
他坐在车上，看着身边景物不断倒退着消失在眼前，城市夜晚的霓虹亮得看不见星星。兀自伤感起来——生病之后他总是难以控制自己的情感波动。  
光一开着车，伸手过来握住他手，不讲理地从指缝间穿过扣住，仍然目视前方道路：“想吃什么？”  
一瞬间好像穿越了时光，回到了那年光一追到奈良，请求父母把自己托付给他。那时光一也是握着自己的手，没问他为什么突然不告而别，只是问他想吃什么。  
“想吃你。”他这样回答。  
光一侧过头看了他一眼，没说什么。  
想被他拥抱，想和他做。  
心里突然涌上了这样的想法，悄悄弯了弯嘴角。看来自己也被性欲强的相方影响了吧。  
他决定主动出击。

两人连鞋子也没换好，他就主动凑上去，把光一抵在门上一阵啃咬。光一像是被他吓到了一样，半天没做出令他满意的回应。  
他重重咬了一下光一下唇，唇舌间传来一点腥味。光一揽住他腰，替他解下围巾，才托住他后脑一点一点舔过他脖颈，和他接吻。衣服散了一地，一路磕磕绊绊纠缠着滚到了床上。一个深吻后两个人都气息不稳，嘴角还有可疑的银丝。  
“光一，今天可以粗暴地对待我吗。”  
原本伏在他胸前动作的光一停下来，黑暗里把他抱得更紧。他伸手去打开床头小灯，正对上光一担心的眼神。他抬抬身子吻吻光一发顶，只说：“开着灯吧，我想看你。”  
光一贴过来，吻落在睫毛上，他才意识到眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水。腿张开缠上光一腰肢，他在邀请他。  
“剛…”  
“没事。”他眨眨眼睛，泪水随之挤出眼眶滚落下去。他吻住光一唇，舌尖擦过他嘴角死皮，还没探进去勾引就被光一重新掌握回主动权，舌头闯进口腔扫过上颚的时候他忍不住轻哼出声。  
光一应他的请求，疯狂而激烈的索取让他喘不上气，他尝试着回应，可身体逐渐被情欲泡透变得酸软无力。他看着光一帮他扩张，自己双腿大张着，沉浸在爱抚中的身体紧绷起来，异物入侵的感觉让他不自觉的收紧，光一也顺势放慢了速度。  
上一次做，是什么时候了？他眯起眼睛感受着身下的刺激，突然想到这个问题。  
得病之后光一一直很克制自己，每次都能找到让他舒服又不觉得劳累的时候及时结束。他知道那对光一来说远远不够。  
这样想着，他伸手过去拉住光一，尝试着平复呼吸，“直接进来吧，光一。”  
想被你拥抱，只要是你，怎样都没关系。  
他没让光一带套。  
光一直接顶到了最深处，好久没做过的身体猛然间有些不适应，后方传来的疼痛让他清醒了几分，下意识收紧惹得光一闷哼出声。“动一动，光一。”  
光一抱着他，一下一下加快速度，深入浅出让他被干得喉咙发干一阵腿软，擦过敏感点时尾椎传过来一阵酥软，强烈的快感刺激得他缠紧了光一，进入的更深。他不克制自己的呻吟，他知道怎样在床上取悦自己和光一。光一的动作在一声声惹人的叫声中愈发猛烈，他半个身子都软下来，却不愿意松开怀抱着光一的手，死死揽着脖颈索吻。  
只要不松开，只要不松开，一切都不会变，是吗。  
他不知道自己射了多少次，到最后腿也合不上，只记得这一场过于激烈的情事中光一附在他耳边，低喘着喊他名字。两人小腹之间占满了他射出的东西，黏糊糊到处都是。感受着光一的精液冲击着自己的后穴，一瞬间控制不住情绪，眼泪倏地涌出来难以停止。  
光一慌慌张张伸手过来抹去他眼泪：“对不起…果然还是太疼了吗？”  
他说不清为什么想落泪，不是不知道原因，是原因太多。他摇摇头，握住光一贴住自己脸颊的手，依恋地蹭蹭，感受着那双手的温度。  
床头的灯还亮着，他清楚的看见光一肩膀上被他咬出来的牙印，用指尖心疼地轻轻点了点：“疼吗？”  
“不疼。你给的东西，我都喜欢。”光一汗湿的额发贴在自己额头。他强撑着酸软的胳膊搂住光一的腰，凑过去亲他被自己咬出的痕迹。  
“光一…”  
“怎么了？”  
他咬着下唇，对上光一在小灯下晶亮的黑色眼瞳，一时太多话堵在嘴边犹豫着选择哪一句开口。  
你会觉得我是你的拖累吗？  
你会离开我吗？  
或者，我会离开你吗？  
他最后什么也没说，光一又吻住他，亲完了之后还要念他不要咬嘴唇。  
“光一，”他拨开爱人的碎发，又和他交换一个缠绵的湿吻。  
“好暖和。”

\-------------------------------  
唯愿在剩馀光线面前  
留下两眼为见你一面  
仍然能相拥才不怕骤变 但怕思念  
唯愿会及时拥抱入眠  
留住这世上最暖一面  
茫茫人海取暖渡过 最冷一天

end


End file.
